Adventures of Spider-Kid
by Ji'aska
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where select people have their powers and abilities early than they should. One such person is young Peter Parker. This is his story...mostly. AU. There is a reason for for this story's category.
Issue 1: An Unlikely Hero

It should have been a simple job. It had been planned out in advance, three separate escape routes had been established and their employer had stated quite clearly that the police would be 'busy' at the time.

Seeing all this, the two decided it would be easy money. Which is why, in the middle of the night, they were walking up to a high class jewellery store.

"You remember the plan, Bill?" Said one to the other. He was tall and lean and had blond hair.

"Who the heck is Bill?" Responded his partner, a giant beast of a man.

"You, ya moron! Fake names, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, yeah I know the plan, Ben."

"Well, let's get started then."

Ben kneeled down to the ground and took out a lock pick. He set to work and in mere moments the clicks of a door being unlocked were heard.

Bill let out a rough laugh well Ben only allowed himself a smirk.

The two walked in, they both had empty rucksacks that were ready and waiting to be filled. Ben went to the left side of the shop, Bill took the right. As they passed by they grabbed any rings, necklaces or gold chains that they came across. Especially if they had gems worked into the design.

Despite the wealth that they were dragging around, this wasn't the reason for their break in.

Bill began to whistle while he chose what to take. Eventually a glass case caught his eye. He walked over to it and the grin that covered his face was dastardly.

In the glass were a dozen zinasum rings, made of a rare gem that was purple with green flecks that appeared randomly within the gem. The twelve rings were worth more than everything that Bill and Ben had stolen already.

"Hey _Ben!_ I found the big stuff!" As Bill spoke he grabbed the glass and proceeded to lift it off of its stand. In that instance, Ben realised that Bill was about to do this and yelled across the store,

"No, wait!"

Alas, Ben's words were too late as an alarm rang throughout the store and the lights clicked on.

"Damn it, _Bill!_ " Ben spat out the fake name with all the venom of a person who dealt with stupidity on a daily basis.

"Oh come off it, _Ben!_ " Bill let out quite the laugh at all of this, "I thought we were clear, remember?"

Before Ben could respond with the many _many_ reasons why they shouldn't have tripped an alarm, a third voice spoke up.

"You guys are just _embarrassing._ As a proud New Yorker, I expect my crooks to have some originality."

Both Ben and Bill stopped dead and turned to face the speaker. Neither were quite sure what they were looking at.

It was a kid, clearly. A kid with a colourful fashion sense, if the blue track suit trousers and red long sleeved hoodie were anything to go by. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about the kid.

The child was wearing a red mask with a black web pattern, with two large oversized white eyes.

Bill and Ben started for all of five seconds, before Bill broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"What, you get lost on the way to a costume party, brat?" Bill snorted.

Ben was walking over to the kid as he asked, "What's a kid doing here at this time of night?"

The kid shrugged when the man was standing in front of him, "Doing a better job than any police officer, ever?"

Ben let out a small laugh at that.

"At least you're funny, kid." Ben went to pat the kid's head.

The kid proceeded to grab the Ben's outstretched arm with both hands, he then turned rapidly and threw Ben over his shoulder into a wall. Ben left a slight dent and didn't get back up.

Bill's laughter stopped quickly after that.

"They never expect that," the kid said, "Ah, their loss."

"The hell are you?" Bill said in mixture of anger and fear, as he put the bag down and got ready to fight.

"Me?" The kid pointed himself and looked around in mock confusion, "Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Kid, _thwip._ "

Spider-Kid pointed his right arm at Bill, then a web fired out from his wrist. Bill had enough reflex to dodge the web, but he quite thrown by the mere sight of it.

"Y-you missed, brat!" Bill let out a nervous chuckle.

"Wasn't aiming for ya!" Spider-Kid said cheerfully as he grabbed the web with both hands and gave a mighty tug. Bill had a moment to look behind him, only to see a glass case coming towards him at high speed.

It didn't smash when it made contact with Bill's head, but he did collapse to the ground.

Spider-Kid let out a sigh before bursting into excited laughter. He calmed down quickly, as he didn't have much time before the police turned up.

He ran over to Bill's unconscious body and began to drag him over to his pal, Ben. Despite some effort on Spider-Kid's part, moving the large man wasn't that challenging. The next step was to prop them both up, like they were simply sitting on the ground.

He then proceeded to web them both to the wall, the web itself was quite sturdy and would hold them until the police arrived. But that wasn't the reason why Spider-Kid did it.

He took a digital camera from his pocket, walked over to Bill's side and took a couple self-portrait pictures of himself and his handy work.

He stood up straight and checked the picture, resulting in him smiling under his mask.

"These are totally going on the blog."

The sound of police sirens informed Spider-Kid that now was a good time to leave. He ran out the shop and swung away into the night.

* * *

I'll just mention here that the Ben in this chapter is in no way related to Peter Parker. Thank you for viewing, please review and have a nice day.


End file.
